Your Name
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: "Jika Kenma yang diteriaki—" kawannya berujar lagi, "—aku akan menembak kepala siapapun yang ada di tempat ini, bro." "Kau pikir aku menahan apa? Menahan juniorku? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menarik pistol dan pisauku dari kantungnya?" Terkadang Akaashi merasa ia hanya dipermainkan, terkadang si hitam merasa ia begitu diistimewakan. Yaoi fiction. HBD, Bokuto.


Ada merah dan bengkak kecil di mata kakinya. Gel penghilang nyeri saja tidak bisa membuat merah itu hilang dalam sekejap dan bosnya sudah memanggilnya lagi. Dipasangnya lagi _gladiator heels_ dengan pelan dan hati-hati—ia tak mau makin membuat perih kakinya—dan berjalan pelan menghampiri si bos yang sibuk memberikan instruksi entah apa pada seorang kawannya. Malam ini ia merasa nyaman memakai kemeja putih lengan panjangnya meski dengan bawahan yang hanya celana yang begitu pendek dan _stocking_.

"Keiji _chan_. Jam sepuluh nanti kau tampil lagi, ya?"

Akaashi menatap mata cokelat Oikawa tak percaya, "Tapi aku sudah bertukar waktu dengan Yahaba jam delapan tadi."

Orang jelita di depannya itu memberantakkan rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Katanya dengan nada sebal, "Kau tahu? Shigeru _chan_ benar-benar terkena flu kali ini dan dia tidak bisa bekerja. Dan Satori _kun_ menolak untuk bekerja malam ini."

Si hitam itu hapal kalau setiap rabu malam—malam ini—adalah jadwal Tendo menonton serial drama _The Ring_ kesukaannya di rumah Ushijima Wakatoshi, teman tidur si lelaki merah. Sudah jelas sekali jadwal itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat sama sekali, bahkan meski itu mengancam nyawanya sekalipun. Mata hijau itu menatap langit-langit dua detik sebelum kembali membalas tatapan lelah dan kesal di mata pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja. Ia menahan napas dan berkata pelan, "Baiklah."

Oikawa melonjak gembira dengan senyuman luar biasa lebar. Dipeluknya si ayu itu dengan penuh sayang dan diciumnya Akaashi sekali dua, "Terima kasih, Keiji _chan_. Kau memang penyelamatku. Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi Oikawa jauh lebih mencintai bisnisnya yang makin menjanjikan di era keterbukaan saat ini. Tidak adanya penampilan kala malam makin menggadang merupakan sebuah kesialan baginya. Ia tak ingin membuat kecewa pengunjung barnya yang secara khusus datang untuk menikmati sajian khusus yang menjadi ciri khas bar kebanggaannya.

"Akaashi _san_." Si hitam ayu itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Oikawa kala Hinata Shoyo masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas kotor. Mata cokelat bocah itu mulai terlihat sayu, dan dasi serta kancing kemeja pelayannya berantakan. "Akaashi _san_. Kau dicari oleh pelanggan di meja nomor empat."

"Aku akan segera keluar. Oikawa _san_ —" Akaashi berbalik pada sang boss, "—aku akan beristirahat sebentar hingga jam sepuluh."

"Oke." Senyuman Oikawa sangat lebar. Ia membentuk bulatan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada si hitam, "Istirahat bagimu itu merupakan pekerjaan untukku, sayang."

Ia mendesah panjang. Oikawa memukul pantatnya kala si hitam berlalu dari hadapan lelaki cokelat itu dan membuat mata hijau Akaashi mengernyit sebal. Dihampirinya Hinata yang ikut keluar bersamanya setelah meletakkan gelas-gelas kotor ke bak cucian. Matanya melirik si jingga sebentar sebelum memanggilnya, "Shoyo."

"Iya?" Ah, meski hari sudah semakin malam, senyuman bocah ini masih saja terlihat menggemaskan. Akaashi menyayangkan Hinata yang terpaksa bekerja keras di bar itu. Si hitam menunduk, menatap kerah Hinata yang berantakan dan merapikannya. Meski Akaashi sendiri tidak pernah bekerja dengan kemeja rapi—meskipun pernah, itu jarang sekali—ia dengan tekun menyimpulkan dasi si jingga, "Sudah malam. Kau boleh minta ijin Oikawa _san_ untuk pulang hari ini."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara si hitam masih membenarkan posisi dasi dan mengancingkan lagi kerahnya. Katanya dengan nada riang, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Akaashi _san_. Tapi aku harus bekerja lebih giat lagi mulai dari sekarang."

Meski ia memperlihatkan kegembiaraan, Akaashi bisa melihat perih di mata cokelat itu, "Natsu?"

Senyuman itu masih ada, tapi tatapan itu menyayu. Ia mengangguk, "Ia batuk darah lagi kemarin. Kata dokter, harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Ah, ingin rasanya Akaashi memeluk si jingga itu. Hinata Shoyo masih terlampau muda untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya serta mencari uang untuk mengobati sang adik. Diusapnya pelan rambut jingga Hinata dan senyumnya tipis, "Kau bisa meminjam uangku dulu, Shoyo."

Dan jawaban itu masih tetap sama, "Tidak apa, Akaashi _san_. Natsu tidak akan suka jika dia sembuh dengan uang hasil berhutang—" Hinata menatap mata hijau si hitam dengan yakin, "—ah, sebaiknya kau cepat menemui pelanggan itu. Nanti dia protes lagi. Meja nomor empat."

Akaashi mengedutkan keningnya dua kali saat mendengar kata ' _protes lagi_ '. Entah bagaimana ia memiliki firasat tidak menyenangkan. Ditinggalkannya Hinata dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menyusuri meja-meja pelanggan dan melewati pengunjung-pengunjung yang makin membludak mengikuti makin menutupnya tirai malam.

"Halo, kita bertemu lagi."

Akaashi mengepal dan dengan kesal ia menatap mata emas itu, "Kau berkata kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya kau kemari."

Pria itu berambut perak dan sedikit menghitam di bagian akarnya. Mencuat dan kaku, sangat mencolok. Dan jika Akaashi ada di samping orang itu, bisa diciumnya bau _wax_ yang menyengat yang mengganggu pernapasannya. Orang itu menyengir dan bersandaran di punggung sofa, "Siapa yang menyangka? Kemari. Duduklah di sini, sayang. Temani aku minum."

Si hitam terang-terangan mendesah dan mengutuk lelaki itu di dalam hatinya meskipun kakinya berjalan mendekat, menurut pada tepukan tangan orang itu di atas sofa di sampingnya. Ia duduk tenang di sana, mengambil botol anggur yang dipesan orang itu dan menuangkannya di dua gelas kosong di atas meja.

Ia tak tahu nama orang ini. Saat pertama kali bertemu, si perak ini mengaku bernama Thomas—seorang peranakan Amerika di Jepang. Kali kedua bertemu, orang ini justru melongo kala dipanggil Thomas dan berkata bahwa namanya kali itu adalah Tetsuya. Kali lain berubah lagi menjadi Sasuke, lalu Kensuke, dan terakhir Chiba. Entah malam ini dia mengaku bernama apa lagi.

Akaashi merasa dipermainkan oleh si perak ini. Bukan hanya karena ia tak pernah memberitahukan namanya, tapi sering kali kala mereka bersama, Akaashi menyadari perhatian orang ini tidak sepenuhnya kepadanya. Tertuju pada orang lain, tatapan emas itu tajam dan menusuk—meski terkadang difokuskan pada Akaashi seorang. Akaashi menduga si perak ini polisi, tapi ia tak pernah menemukan lencana polisi, bahkan saat ia ada di rumah si perak.

Yah, dia sudah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelas kali, tidur dengannya tiga kali, satu kali di hotel dan dua kali di rumah—yang diakui si perak sebagai rumahnya—dan sampai saat ini Akaashi masih belum mengerti apapun tentang si perak. Terkadang Akaashi merasa ia hanya dipermainkan, terkadang si hitam merasa ia begitu diistimewakan. Dan seks dengan orang ini sangat membuatnya bergairah, jika Akaashi harus berkata jujur.

Dan malam ini pun pancaran testosteron orang ini sama kuatnya seperti sebelumnya, membuat Akaashi merasa lemah dan ingin berlama-lama bersandaran di lengan berotot si perak.

"Jadi, aku malam ini harus memanggilmu apa, orang-yang-kemarin-kupanggil-Chiba- _san_?"

Mata emas itu menatap hijau Akaashi dengan geli. Senyumannya tipis, dan tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya, mengambil kartu identitas yang ada di sana dan membaca nama yang tertulis, "Mungkin—Tomoki."

Kartu identitas itu baru lagi. Dan Akaashi makin sebal jika ia tidak bisa mengetahui apapun mengenai pelanggan yang sering mencari dan ingin tidur dengannya.

"Jadi, kau mengawasi siapa lagi malam ini?" Akaashi menyesap anggurnya sedikit. Ia akan tampil sejam lagi, jadi ia lebih ingin menghindari mabuk. Didengarnya tawa pelan Tomoki dan rangkulan yang mengerat di pundaknya, "Aku bebas malam ini. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, sayang."

"Dusta." Akaashi mendelik bosan. Dibiarkannya bibir dan hidung si perak menciumi lehernya meski ia tahu mata emas itu tertuju ke arah lain. "Jadi malam ini kau tampil dengan _stocking_ , huh?"

Dicium si perak pucuk kepala Akaashi dan dijilatnya pelan telinga si hitam, "Kudengar kau sudah tampil jam delapan tadi."

"Dua kali." Akaashi menahan napas karena geli dan gelisah yang dirasakannya ketika tangan kiri si perak turun ke pinggangnya dan jemari itu bermain di perutnya. Ada aturan bahwa jika pelayan tidak suka, pelanggan boleh menghentikan tindakannya. Tapi Akaashi sama sekali tidak membenci perlakuan itu, sehingga ia tidak protes sama sekali.

"Ah, beruntungnya aku—" si perak berhenti menciumi telinganya dan kini dirasakan si hitam kepala itu mendongak, menatap seseorang yang Akaashi tak bisa lihat sosoknya. Kata si perak lagi sambil berkata pelan, "—aku tidak melihat penampilanmu tadi. Jadi kurasa aku sangat beruntung."

"Tomoki _san_." Desahannya menggoda si perak sehingga membuat mata emas itu melirik padanya, "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Senyuman itu membekukan Akaashi. Jemari 'Tomoki' mengusap pelan pipi si hitam, turun dan mempermainkan dagu yang molek seperti lebah menggantung itu, "Kau benar-benar menarik malam ini, sayang. Bagaimana jika kita tidur bersama malam ini? Jam berapa kau tampil?"

"Jam sepuluh."

"Kalau begitu, segera pulang setelah kau turun. Jangan kembali kemari lagi setelah itu. Jangan berlama-lama." Mata emas itu lurus ke arahnya. Memperlihatkan kesungguhan yang diam-diam membuat si hitam merinding. Dahinya berkerut setelah sekian lama membisu, Akaashi berujar, "Kenapa? Aku harus bekerja sampai bar tutup."

"Tidak. Kau harus segera pulang. Bar tidak akan tutup seperti biasa. Lebih cepat lagi, jadi—kau pulanglah." Mata emas itu mendelik dan ia mendecih kesal, "Maksudku, lebih baik kau menungguku di rumahku."

"Hah?"

Mata emas itu menatap ke arah lain lagi, dan kali ini Akaashi mengikuti pandangan itu. Lurus pada seorang berambut hitam keriting dan wajahnya ditutupi masker. Akaashi tak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di bar.

"Kau melihatnya, Akaashi Keiji?"

Kening Akaashi berkernyit lagi, "Aku tak pernah memberitahumu nama asliku."

"Tentu saja aku akan segera mengetahuinya, sayang." Dagu si hitam dipermainkan oleh jemari itu, "Aku takkan mendekati seseorang jika aku tidak melakukan _background check_ dulu."

Si hitam merasa kesal. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Senyuman itu terlihat lagi, "Aku adalah Tomoki _san_ yang menyuruhmu untuk segera menunggunya di rumah malam ini. Jadi—" si perak merogoh lagi, kali ini saku celananya, "—tunggulah aku seperti anak pintar, oke?"

Dengan patuh Akaashi menerima kunci yang diserahkan si perak. Bisiknya sepelan mungkin di bar yang berisik dan riuh itu, "Jangan katakan akan ada pembunuhan di sini?"

Emas itu tertuju pada Akaashi lagi. Tatapan takjub serta geli kemudian. Tomoki tertawa pelan dan lama sehingga membuat si hitam kesal bukan main. "Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan segera melaporkan hal ini pada Oikawa _san_ dan dia akan mengusirmu dari sini."

"Oh sayangku." Tomoki memanggil Akaashi di sela gelaknya, "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Tapi—yah. Kurang lebih begitu."

Akaashi merinding. Tatapannya menajam dan ada kekhawatiran yang ditangkap si emas pada hijau cemerlang itu. Segera diralat si perak, "Tapi tidak pembunuhan, tentu saja. Kami akan menghindari korban sebisa mungkin. Kau tahu orang itu, kan?" Akaashi akan menoleh lagi tapi si perak segera melarangnya, "Jangan lihat. Kau tahu siapa."

"Ya."

"Dia telah melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Dan tugasku adalah melacak jejaknya. Teman-temanku yang mengurus sisanya." Mata hijau Akaashi waspada kala si perak menyebut 'sisanya' yang segera disadari Tomoki, "Maksudku penangkapannya malam ini—dan aku tahu kau takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun—di sini. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan cara tidak menyenangkan—dan kuharap tidak ada peluru yang dilepaskan."

"Siapa—" Akaashi sedikit gemetar mendengar penjelasan si perak, "—kau sebenarnya?"

"Tomoki _san_." Senyuman itu masih tetap sama, tapi Akaashi kali ini tidak menyukai cara orang itu tersenyum. Ia sekarang lebih memilih menatap ke arah yang lain, tidak ingin terperangkap dalam emas yang membuatnya sedikit ketakutan malam ini. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang mabuk, pelanggan yang menepuk pantat Tsukishima—rekan sejawatnya—dan mendapat bir yang ditumpahkan si pirang di kepala pelanggan itu, Kageyama yang memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya lagi kala digoda oleh sepasang kembar yang dikenal si hitam. Dan entah untuk kali keberapa Akaashi menyadari bahwa bar itu benar-benar ricuh.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sebuah meja kotor sebelum ia tersandung dan pel di tangannya terjatuh ke pangkuan seorang pelanggan yang duduk menggerayangi seorang pelanggan wanita. Akaashi tak bisa mendengar seruan marah orang itu pada si jingga di tengah keriuhan bar serta tubuh yang menahan hasrat dan gairah yang bergejolak karena jemari Tomoki bermain-main di pahanya yang terbuka. Kulitnya yang tidak bisa ditutupi celana super pendeknya pun tak bisa dijangkau _garter_ dan _stocking-_ nya. Terkadang tangan itu menarik _suspender_ di pahanya sebelum melepaskannya dan membuat paha putih itu memerah karena perih yang ia terima.

Tapi semua gairah itu sirna seketika kala pelanggan yang dilihatnya tadi menarik kerah baju Hinata dan memosisikan diri akan menghantam si jingga. Dengan segera ia berdiri, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan si perak, dan berjalan cepat menghampiri meja itu. Dipeganginya tangan besar si pelanggan dan matanya menajam meski ia berkata dengan begitu lembut. "Maaf, Tuan. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang tetap membelalak ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan tangannya memegangi lengan si pelanggan yang begitu mudah mengangkat tubuh bocah itu. Mencoba melepaskan diri dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa.

"Kyotani."

Orang itu mendelik, begitu pula Akaashi yang turut menatap seseorang yang baru disadarinya juga duduk di meja itu. Seketika jantung si hitam berdetak tak normal begitu mengetahui si keriting bermaskerlah kawan yang memanggil si pirang nyaris gundul itu. Seseorang yang disebut si Tomoki sebagai orang yang bekerja kotor dan mungkin berbahaya. Untuk sejenak Akaashi begitu mengharapkan si perak ada di belakangnya, membantunya agar tidak gemetaran karena entah mengapa Akaashi jauh lebih merasa aman ketika bersama dengan si perak jabrik itu.

Tapi itu bukan drama di televisi maupun cerita fiksi tertulis. Tak ada yang menyokongnya dari belakang, Akaashi harus mampu berdiri tegak dan tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada orang itu. Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada Kyotani yang mendecih tak suka dan melepaskan pegangannya di leher si jingga. Dengan cepat Akaashi membungkuk, berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan dan menarik Hinata pergi ke sudut yang sepi dan segera diusapnya wajah Hinata yang berkeringat dingin, "Shoyo. Kau pulanglah. Sekarang. Cepatlah pulang, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Pulanglah sekarang." Aku tak mau kau ikut kerusuhan yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi, Akaashi mengeluh di dalam hati. Dicengkramnya pundak si jingga dan katanya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Jadi, menurutlah."

Semula cokelat itu terlihat ragu meski akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan masuk ke ruangan pelayan. Dari tirai yang menutupi pintu itu, dilihatnya bayangan kecil Hinata yang menghadap Oikawa dan mengatakan sesuatu pada orang itu sebelum mendapat anggukan setuju dan ciuman hangat yang biasa diberikan lelaki itu pada para pelayannya. Ketika sosok Hinata tak lagi ia lihat keluar dari balik tirai, Akaashi kembali pada Tomoki yang menyesap anggurnya dengan lirikan mata menggoda kedatangan si hitam.

"Kau berani sekali, sayang."

"Shoyo sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku harus memberanikan diri." Akaashi menenggak anggur yang tersisa di gelasnya setelah duduk di samping si perak. Pipinya dicium sekali oleh Tomoki dan katanya pelan, "Aku suka orang yang pemberani."

Mata hijau Akaashi menatap sepasang emas itu dan katanya pelan, "Aku ingin kau cium sebelum aku pergi untuk bersiap."

"Dengan senang hati." Si perak menarik kepala Akaashi mendekat dan mengecup bibir tipis si hitam dengan lembut dan lama sebelum akhirnya ia mundur dan tersenyum penuh menggoda, "Untuk saat ini itu dulu. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu jika kau menjadi anak pintar dan segera pulang setelah tampil, oke?"

Si hitam mendesah pelan dan berdiri. Meninggalkan si perak yang mengantarkannya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat bodoh di mata Akaashi. Ia menoleh sekali sebelum berbelok ke sudut yang akan menutupi pandangan Tomoki darinya, memberikan tatapan intens pada mata emas itu dan kemudian hilang ditelan keramaian orang-orang.

.

"Aw, _Man_. Dia benar-benar seksi."

Si perak tertawa pelan mendengar desisan di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi ia mengenali suara itu. Dituangkannya lagi anggur ke gelasnya yang kosong sebelum kemudian matanya terpaku pada gelas kosong yang sebelumnya dipakai Akaashi. Kembali dibayangkannya bagaimana cara jemari lentik itu mencengkeram kaki gelasnya, bibir tipis yang menyesap anggur itu pelan-pelan dan begitu menggodanya untuk segera membikinnya bengkak dengan kucupan yang menggairahkan.

Ia tak pernah sebergairah ini sebelumnya. Dulunya ia menyukai pantat besar dan dada yang kenyal, namun bertemu Akaashi menghancurkan segala kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang perlu ia miliki untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia berpikir untuk menjadi posesif pada segala sesuatu, karena terjerat lama pada satu hal bukanlah hal bijak selama ia masih menekuni pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Ia harus segera membuang apapun yang berkenaan dengan dirinya di masa lalu, bahkan meski satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Akaashi berbeda.

"Dia milikku, tahu. Kubunuh kau jika mengganggunya." Itu ucapnya sebelum kembali menenggak anggurnya sendiri. Kawan bicara di sebelah mejanya tertawa keras dan berbisik kemudian, "Aku sudah punya Kenma. Yah, walaupun pelayan pirang tinggi berkacamata itu lumayan menarik, sih."

Perhatian sepasang emas itu tertuju pada panggung yang ada sekitar dua meter di depannya ketika sebuah suara menarik perhatian semua pengunjung bar itu malam ini. Musik terdengar setelah nama panggung Akaashi disebut dan sosok berambut hitam menawan itu keluar dari sebuah pintu di belakang panggung. Langkahnya begitu mantap di atas sana meski si perak merasa ngeri melihat tingginya hak pada _gladiator heels_ yang dipakai si hitam. Tangan itu begitu gemulai, mencengkram tiang besi yang menjulang di tengah panggung. Tatapan hijau itu menyapu seluruh ruang yang ada sebelum memakukan pandang pada si perak. Senyuman itu tipis namun begitu menggoda dan emas itu tahu, Akaashi tengah mengujinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berdiri dan mendekatkan diri ke panggung dan menepuk pantat si hitam yang kini mempermainkan bokongnya tepat di depan wajah-wajah orang yang mendongak menontonnya. Celana jeansnya menyempit dan ia makin gelisah karena godaan Akaashi begitu mengganggunya.

Dan ia berencana akan menggigit bokong itu nanti.

Kaki Akaashi begitu luwes menggerayangi tiang besi sebelum akhirnya si hitam melompat, memanjat tiang itu setinggi setengah meter dan berputar di sana dengan hanya berpegangan pada tiang itu. Pahanya mengepit kuat, tidak menjatuhkannya, ketika si hitam melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membuat setengah badannya menjauhi tiang, bergoyang di udara sambil berputar dengan tumpuan di kaki.

Setengah menit, dan Akaashi turun. Ia tidak terlihat pusing, tapi gerakannya makin liar. Tangannya memegangi kancing-kancing kemejanya, melepaskannya dengan penuh sensualitas, dengan tatapan sedalam lautan. Dan ketika musik mendadak meninggi, ia melepaskan kemejanya. Memperlihatkan suspender yang menarik _garter_ dan _stocking_ -nya. Semua pengunjung yang melihatnya berseru nyaring, heboh dan tidak disukai si perak. Ia benci melihat Akaashinya menjadi tontonan orang banyak.

Tapi—tunggu dulu. 'Akaashinya', katanya? Sejak kapan si hitam itu menjadi miliknya?

Pikiran si perak terganggu sebentar karena kebingungannya sendiri dan kembali terpaku ke panggung ketika keriuhan penonton makin menjadi dan dilihatnya Akaashi telah merobek kedua _stocking_ tipisnya. Memperlihatkan paha kenyal yang sedari tadi tertutupi _stocking_ cokelat tipis itu.

"Jika Kenma yang diteriaki—" kawannya berujar lagi, "—aku akan menembak kepala siapapun yang ada di tempat ini, _bro_."

"Kau pikir aku menahan apa?" Si perak mendecih kesal, "Menahan juniorku? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menarik pistol dan pisauku dari kantungnya?"

Didengarnya tawa tertahan dari meja di sampingnya. "Tahan dirimu, _Bro_. Jika kau melakukannya, target kita akan kabur."

"Aku sedang berjuang keras, tahu."

Perhatian sepasang emas itu kini teralihkan ke Sakusa, target yang sejak sebulan lalu selalu ia ikuti setiap langkahnya. Orang besar itu semula sama terpakunya kepada Akaashi di atas panggung sebelum seorang pria berambut hitam pendek mendekatinya dan turut duduk di meja yang sama dengan orang itu.

Iwaizumi Hajime. Sialan. Si perak merasa darahnya mendidih ketika mengenali orang itu. Iwaizumi adalah pembunuh handal yang si perak sendiri malas berurusan dengannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Sakusa menyewa orang itu untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya selama 'transaksi' dilakukan. Sakusa adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati, si perak sangat tahu hal itu. Giginya bergemeretak sebentar sebelum fokusnya kembali ke atas panggung dimana Akaashi akhirnya melepaskan celana pendeknya dan hanya membiarkan tubuhnya ditutupi sebuah _thong_ sutera tipis berwarna hitam. Membuat buah zakarnya menonjol dan kegairahan seluruh penonton makin menjadi-jadi karenanya.

Dan dari sekian pakaian yang dikenakannya, hanya _thong_ itu dan _gladiator heels_ —yang membuat si perak merasa tersiksa karena membayangkan kesulitan memakainya—yang tidak dilepaskan si hitam. Teriakan itu mericuh ketika musik berhenti dan si hitam kembali ke belakang. Kini mata emas itu kembali pada meja Sakusa yang menjadi pengecualian keriuhan bar malam itu.

Lima belas menit, si perak terus menunggu gerak selanjutnya dari meja targetnya. Selama lima belas menit itu jualah dia berharap Akaashi sudah pergi dari bar itu, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Mandi di sana, dan menunggunya sambil tiduran di atas kasurnya.

Si perak bukan orang yang ceroboh. Tak ada apapun yang bisa membuat siapapun mengidentifikasi identitas aslinya di rumah itu. Tak ada barang berharga, karena itu ia tak keberatan menyerahkan kuncinya pada si hitam. Toh setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan menjual kembali rumah itu. Tentu saja setelah mengelap semua tempat dengan cairan pembersih untuk menghapus sidik jari yang ditinggalkannya. Ia juga akan menyumbangkan perabot—yang sangat minim ia miliki karena toh ia tak merasa membutuhkan banyak hal untuk mengisi rumah yang hanya menjadi tempat tidurnya—untuk amal. Setelah itu, rumah itu akan dibersihkan secara profesional sehingga tak ada bukti bahwa ia pernah tinggal di sana.

Si perak berdiri ketika seorang lain datang dan menghampiri meja Sakusa. Ia—si perak—berjalan ke arah meja panjang, memesan sebuah _cocktail_ —yang dinamai dengan sebutan aneh ' _Rolling Thunder Again_ '—pada sang bartender, seorang pria kecil dengan pirang sejumput di atas wajahnya. Si perak pernah minum itu, sebuah campuran dari vodka Kissui, _pure absinthe_ , lemon, brandy Armenia, dan beberapa rempah pedas dan cairan lain. Sangat memabukkan, ia mengakui hal itu, tapi sebagian pengunjung bar itu memesan minuman itu dan menenggaknya seolah hanya jus lemon biasa.

Ketika bartender pendek itu menyiapkan pesanannya, mata emasnya menatap pintu yang menjadi penghubung bagian belakang bar yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh pelayan. Ia tak melihat ada sosok seksi Akaashi di ruangan itu—entah di tempat yang lebih belakang lagi—ketika beberapa pelayan keluar masuk melalui tirai. Untuk lebih memastikan kepergian si jelita lagi, si perak kembali pada bartender kecilnya dan berujar dengan nada yang seolah-olah sedang mabuk dan menahan diri di bawah sana, "Hei, kau. Penari tadi—siapa namanya? Ah—Keiji. Bagaimana caraku memesannya?"

"Hei, Bung." Si pendek itu tersenyum tipis namun membuat takjub si perak karena tak menyangka bartender itu akan memberikan intimidasi padanya, "Bar ini bukan tempat pelacuran. Kau tidak bisa memesan siapapun."

Si perak tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—ah, bagaimana, ya? Aku—kau tahu, aku mungkin—jika beruntung—ingin ditemani minum olehnya. Sebentar saja."

"Heh—" Tatapan tajam itu dipejamkan. Tangannya yang tipis begitu lihai mencampuradukkan cairan-cairan, seolah sudah hapal betul takarannya, "—Keiji memang primadona di sini. Banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya. Tapi dia minta ijin pulang duluan tadi. Kakinya memar, dan aku merasa kasihan padanya. Tooru _san_ benar-benar membuatnya bekerja keras hari ini."

Si perak mendesah, seolah kecewa. Ia menerima _Rolling Thunder Again_ -nya dengan tidak semangat. Dari pantulan botol kaca yang tersusun rapi di rak di belakang sang bartender, dilihatnya kawan-kawannya sudah mulai bergerak perlahan.

' _Pas sekali.'_

Jeritan beberapa pelanggan perempuan melengking, dan si perak segera melompati meja tinggi di depannya, berlindung di sana ketika dua kali tembakan pistol terdengar. Si bartender kecil dilihatnya melotot di tempatnya berada dan dengan penuh kepanikan ia menunduk, mencoba mengambil senapan laras panjang yang diikat di bawah meja panjang itu. Segera ditahan si perak tindakannya, "Itu berbahaya, _Bro_. Diam bersamaku di sini dulu."

"Kau—brengsek." Mata cokelat itu menatap si perak dengan geram, "Kau juga komplotan tukang ribut itu?"

"Aku?" Mata emas itu membulat, dibuat-buat kaget dan tidak percaya, "Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya takut melihat senapan. Jadi, lebih baik jangan dipakai ketika ada aku di sini. Karena itu mengerikan, _bro_."

Ditampik bartender itu pegangan si perak di tangannya. Dengan kesal lelaki kecil itu berkata, "Apa masalahmu, _hah_?"

Beberapa suara tembakan lagi terdengar. Dan si perak sama sekali tidak suka membayangkan maupun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Karena itu bukan pekerjaannya. 'Membereskan' adalah wilayah kerja kawannya yang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya mampu untuk turut ambil bagian dalam penangkapan, tapi ia tak suka wajahnya dilihat banyak orang yang mungkin akan diingat oleh siapapun yang bisa jadi merupakan orang yang berhubungan dengan pekerajaannya di masa depan.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil tetap menunduk di bawah meja, "Kau bisa ditangkap polisi jika menggunakan senapan, tahu."

Banyak orang yang tak sempat berlari keluar turut bersembunyi jua di bawah meja bartender seperti si perak dan itu makin menyulitkan si bartender pendek untuk meraih senapannya karena terdesak oleh orang-orang yang mencari perlindungan jua.

Tiga kali suara tembakan kembali terdengar sebelum hening sama sekali. Lalu teriakan kawannya menggelegar di tengah kesunyian bar itu, "Clear!"

Si perak melompat keluar. Diikuti oleh banyak orang lagi yang ragu-ragu untuk melihat keadaan. Dilihat si perak kawanannya membawa pergi Sakusa, Kyotani, dan seorang lagi. Seketika ia merinding mengetahui Iwaizumi Hajime tidak ada di antara orang-orang yang ditahan.

' _Mereka justru melepaskan yang paling berbahaya. Sialan.'_

Kawanannya yang lain mengondisikan para pengunjung dan pelayan bar sementara si perak lebih memilih mengendap-endap keluar dan berjalan pulang. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di tempat yang sudah berantakan itu dan lebih memilih untuk segera berada di rumah, memeluk Akaashinya, memukul dan menggigit pantat kenyalnya, dan mendengarkan desahan si hitam itu di bawahnya.

Ia tidak biasa mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri, karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang menunggu kepulangannya. Namun malam ini si perak melakukannya. Ia senang melihat Akaashi membukakan pintu dan hanya memakai kemeja miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh si hitam. Tentu si hitam itu sudah mengobrak-abrik rumahnya lagi—lagi, karena si perak ini tahu rasa penasaran si hitam itu sangat besar dan tahu Akaashi pernah mencari-cari sesuatu di rumahnya saat mereka kelelahan setelah bercinta yang menggairahkan.

Si perak senang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan orang ini. Karena tatapan hijau cemerlang yang menjadi kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan apapun itu membuatnya gemas.

"Apa yang telah terjadi setelah aku pergi?" Suara itu terdengar khawatir. Tatapan Akaashi tidak menyenangkan, tapi segera disapunya pipi si hitam dengan lembut, "Hanya penangkapan biasa. Tak ada korban jiwa, jadi tenanglah."

Si perak masuk, mencium kening Akaashi dengan lembut sebelum menutup pintu. "Kau menungguku seperti anak pintar, ya."

Akaashi menjauhi si perak dengan perlahan. Tatapannya lurus pada sepasang emas itu. "Tomoki _san_. Sebenarnya—kau siapa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mendapatkan bayangan tentangku, sayang." Senyuman itu tipis dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Dadanya sedikit condong dan membuat Akaashi terdesak, "Aku adalah orang hebat yang membasmi kejahatan."

"Kau—mata-mata?"

Si perak kembali mengusap pipi Akaashi dan menjawab, "Semacam itu."

"Seperti yang ada di film?"

"Jauh lebih baik daripada yang ada di film. Aku nyata." Setelah menjawab itu, si perak segera meraih Akaashi. Mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan sebelum kelembutan itu berubah menjadi penuh nafsu dan kucupan panas yang menggairahkan keduanya.

Diangkatnya tubuh Akaashi yang dengan spontan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang si perak. Bibir keduanya tidak terlepas sama sekali, saling menggigit dan merasai isi mulut satu sama lain. Dibawa si perak Akaashi ke kamarnya dan dijatuhkannya ke atas kasur tubuh itu. Akaashi mendesah dan menatap dengan kelaparan tubuh si perak yang berdiri menjulang menatap dirinya yang lemah di atas kasur.

Si perak menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menikmati campuran saliva yang masih tersisa di bibirnya. Tangannya melepaskan kancing-kancing bajunya dan ditindihinya si hitam setelah itu.

.::.

"Kau bukan polisi. Kau juga bukan dari badan intelejen negara." Akaashi menjadikan tangan berotot si perak sebagai bantalnya. Keras, namun nyaman dan hangat. Tangan itu mengusap pundaknya dengan lembut. Katanya lagi, "Aku tidak menemukan lencana apapun."

"Karena aku bukan dari instansi pemerintah, sayang."

"Lalu?"

Si perak memperlihatkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang nampak bodoh di mata hijau Akaashi. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu nanti."

"Nanti?"

"Jika kau dan aku berkencan." Akaashi mendelik mendengar jawaban si perak. Ditatapnya dengan bosan sepasang emas itu. Katanya, "Aku takkan mengencani orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya."

Si perak tergelak. Ditopangkannya dagunya di pucuk kepala si hitam dan bisiknya pelan, "Kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Sejujurnya, ya. Tapi jika kau tetap berkeras merahasiakannya, aku tidak akan mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi."

Kening Akaashi dikecup si perak dua kali sebelum orang itu berkata, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengalah." Ia bangun, mengambil jaket tebalnya serta pisau yang ada di kantung yang menempel di sabuknya, menyayat jahitan yang ada di bagian leher jaket yang terlihat sangat tebal dan mengambil dua buah kartu yang tersimpan di sana.

"Jadi di sana kau selama ini menyimpan kartu identitasmu?" Akaashi menatap tak percaya si perak itu. Matanya sama sekali tidak mengerjap hingga si perak menyerahkan sebuah kartu padanya sambil menyengir dan berkata, "Aku pintar, kan? Yah, aku kan mata-mata terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini."

"Sangat konyol." Si hitam mengambil kartu itu dan membaca nama yang ada di sana. Ditatapnya sekali lagi si perak sambil menanya, "Ini benar-benar nama aslimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bokuto Kotaro?"

"Yap. Nama yang bagus, bukan? Aku sangat bangga dengan namaku sendiri. Sayang aku tak bisa memamerkannya pada orang lain. Yah, menjadi mata-mata memang harus membuat namamu hanya diketahui sesedikit mungkin orang."

"Burung hantu." Akaashi kembali mencermati kanji yang membentuk nama Bokuto. Ia tertawa pelan dan membuat si perak kesal, "Jangan menertawakannya. Namamu juga bermakna burung hantu."

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Akaashi tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat Bokuto terpana. Senyuman itu tulus dan begitu manis, "Aku hanya merasa ajaib bahwa ternyata masih ada orang yang menggunakan unsur nama itu. Kupikir aku satu-satunya di dunia ini."

"Yah—" Bokuto memeluk pinggang Akaashi dan kembali rebahan. "—semula aku juga menyangka menjadi satu-satunya orang di dunia ini. Maksudku, burung hantu itu sangat keren. Dia tenang tapi mematikan. Tapi dia kuat dan menggemaskan."

Akaashi berdehem mengiyakan. Ia kembali menatap kartu identitas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tunggu, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu? 20 September? Itu hari ini."

Mata hijau Akaashi menatap sepasang emas itu dengan tak percaya. Bokuto mengangguk dengan senang dan senyuman lebarnya makin lebar melihat pancaran jernih hijau Akaashi. "Ya. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah terbaikku. Aku mau ronde kedua."

"Hah? Tu—tunggu, Bokuto _san_. Ah—"

 **.::End?::.**

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu adalah karya asli yang hak ciptanya dipegang sepenuhnya oleh Furudate Harucchin sensei dan saya meminjam karakter-karakter Haikyuu dan dimunculkan di dalam fanfiksi ini dengan tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun. Karena saya menyayangi Harucchin sensei yang telah membuat ada seorang Bokuto Kotaro beserta pasangan sehidup sematinya, Akaashi Keiji, maka saya menyarankan kalian untuk membeli komik asli Haikyuu! jika sudah tersedia di kotamu.

 **A/N** : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAYANGKU KASIHKU CINTAKU DAMBAAN HATIKU BELAHAN JIWAKU BOKuTO KOTARO! /plak /capslockjebol.

Dikasih tanda tanya di end karena mungkin bakalan dibikinin sequelnya. Atau mungkin bakalan diubah jadi multichapter. Atau bahkan mungkin jadi seri berkelanjutan gitu. Entahlah, saya sendiri gak berani ngasih janji. Hanya mungkin aja, ya.

Fanfiksi kedua dari tujuh belas fanfiksi yang dijanjikan. Ganbare, watashi. :')


End file.
